


It Works!

by kloh_ee



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Comedy, Domestic, Drama, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kloh_ee/pseuds/kloh_ee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Noori and Dongwoo struggles to get it to work.</p><p>(also posted on AFF.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Works!

Her broken cries echoed deep from within, rippling sensations bursting forth from her core. Clutching on tightly to the folded paper, she pressed her lips together and mumbled a fervent prayer – her first in many years. She had tried to look at the situation via various lenses and various angles. Despite her best efforts to view the situation in a different light, her positivity was running dry.

Dongwoo was taking it no better than her. The news had rendered him motionless, making him still like a statue. The crippling fear turned his fingertips cold while colour began to seep away from his face. His eyes were fixed on something in the far distance, seemingly undisturbed by the perturbation.

Discounting the chilly touch of his fingertips and the paleness of his face, Dongwoo seemed generally unfazed. His nonchalance seen through his slackened jaw and apathetic sniffles. However, the fleeting flickers of emotion played him out like a deck of open cards.

“It’ll be fine…” he muttered – the words barely audible in the solemn silence.

“It’ll be fine,” he repeated, this time slightly louder and sounding a little more convinced than the previous.

“Everything will be fine!” he declared, nostrils flaring as he pumped his fist in the air. Staring at his spouse, he flashed a confident smile as he assured her that it will work – that things will work out. His charcoal orbs brimmed with hope, and the optimism that brimmed from his heart a stark comparison from hers.

Looking back at him, it took her seconds for her to identify that it was all a façade. Dongwoo always had this compulsion to play the stronger one in their relationship, despite them both knowing that it was not the case.

“And how do you know, Dongwoo-seongsaenim?” she drawled with a bite. “Are you suddenly bestowed with fortune telling abilities?” she challenged snidely.

Dongwoo winced at the sarcastic remark and scampered to recover with a decent comeback. Unfortunately, the kind natured dinosaur did not have that bone in him and was stumped.

“I…” he tried, stammering in a struggle to search for speech.

“Mum, dad,” came an annoyed sigh. It tore their attention away from the matter at hand and probed them to glance over their shoulder. The pair saw a teenage boy lounging on the couch, his hair tousled and face caked with a cucumber mask. Despite the thick coverage of the mask, the fine creases of irritation could be seen.

“Pass me that,” he hissed while pointing to the paper that was within the tight grip of his mother. With a petulant look, she handed him the paper reluctantly. Rolling his eyes in vexation at his mother’s stubbornness, he snatched the paper out of her grasps and gave it a long hard look. His eyes danced over the words, tracing over each alphabet and reciting every word silently. As the words strolled across his brain, he momentarily tangoed with them, seizing the opportunity to understand them better. Once he was able to establish a connection with the words, he sat in silence and deciphered the neatly typed text in front of him, scrutinizing the punctuations interspersed in them.

Throwing the document aside, he stalked over to his parents and plopped down beside them. Staring at what was being held in their hands made him groan in frustration.

Yanking the television remote from them, he glared at them hard before breaking into a low growl.

“Noori-ssi, Dongwoo-ssaem, the protruding end,” – he plucked out a battery and gestured to the stub at one end – “goes to the plus side.” he continued, stuffing said battery into its holder – right way up this time round.

Once ensured that the batteries were properly arranged, he pointed the remote to the television and pressed the green button. As the television came to life, their look of despondence was immediately replaced with one of elation.

With an idyllic smile plastered on their face, a child-like squeal erupted from their throats,

_“It works!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes:  
> Hello all! This is kloh_ee, thanks for reading "It Works!". I hope you have found the story in general enjoyable. Do leave me some comments - I would LOVE to hear from you guys! Thanks for reading, your viewership means the world to me. Many thanks.


End file.
